


The Owl Watching From The Window

by gothswritingdump



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Abortion, Abusive Relationships, Discussion of Abortion, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothswritingdump/pseuds/gothswritingdump
Summary: Twenty four year old Sarah Williams is now what her overbearing parents would call a well adjusted adult, changing her personality after her adventure in the underground. However as she grows unhappy with the life she has lead, she is given an opportunity to change it at a great cost.
Relationships: Goblin King/Sarah Williams, Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Unfortunate Outcome Of A Repressed Teenage Girl

Labyrinth was red leather pocket sized book that was attached to Sarah William’s person ever since her first journey to the goblin city nearly eight years ago. Gone was the girl who spent hours flocking through grassy parks and fields near her childhood home, now stood a woman her father and Irene could be proud of. According to them she finally had a strong head on her shoulders that could obey and be the mature child they had been longing for.

Though she spent most of her time studying and socializing with Irene’s respected friends, a suppressed part of her missed being able to disappear in an adventure and just be herself. The book was a constant reminder of her wish to be herself, even dressed up for Irene’s formal outings, the book would be pressed firmly to the bottom of Sarah’s purse or pocket.

Coming back from the Labyrinth was a somewhat harrowing experience for her adolescent self who had no idea what to make of everything that transpired. The confusion of everything _he_ was trying to teacher her, what he represented and the somewhat sexual undertones that clouded her memory of the whole journey, that even now she refused to address.

Four years should be long enough to process something, right? It still remained unclear for her considering her dreams were plagued by rotting peaches and intense eyes that followed her every move.

“Sarah, I’m back!” Scott calls as he leans on the swinging front door. She’s clearly unimpressed as she takes in in his ruffled appearance, but he’s oblivious with a dopey smile taking up his rounded face. He stumbles into the living room and collapses onto Sarah’s lap with a low gurgle he doesn’t even try to mask. She contains her growing anger, cradling the man to her chest.

There is so much she needs to say but after so long together she doesn’t want to bother starting another unnecessary fight, simply putting up with the lacks or respect and basic empathy. Not much is said between the two as Scott drifts into a tipsy fueled sleep.

Tight fists uncurl and gravitate to his balding head, the stubble uncomfortable on her soft hands. Is this what she was destined for? Hopefully not, she offers weakly. Scott seemed to age rapidly in the months they were dating, it didn’t mean much seeing as he was a man in his early thirty’s. It baffled her at the beginning of their relationship why someone a whole decade older than would be interested in her. Yet, after numerous encounters with his friends and the women who ended up in their inner circle, she understood that he was not well received by women his age. It was sad really but what was she going to do, break up with him?

The flickering of the television entertains Sarah’s straining eyes as she sits in an almost catatonic state, the clearly intoxicated man becoming a dead weight across her body.

He awakens several hours after Sarah the next morning, still ignorant to her clear annoyance that radiates off her, and even with the hours of sleep she got, Sarah doesn’t have the energy to even question him about the previous night’s misadventures. A mug of coffee is slid across the counter that separates the two, skidding to a stop in front of the bearded man.

The disgruntled raven-haired women retreats to her study by the foyer, that wasn’t really her study. It was technically Scott’s house, his office, and he would never let her forget it. The landline sits perpetually in the corner of her desk, the red light blinking up at her alerting her of a voicemail. Sunday is not a day for work, she decides.

To think she could have been stuck with a roommate or two living in a cramped apartment instead she had the luxury of this. Scott had suggested she move in with him one night at dinner with her parents, wanting to be the picture-perfect child they longed for she said yes. At least she got to look like a mature adult as well, with her own home and everything. Besides, it wasn’t like she had any friends to go study or even hang out with.

“What are your thoughts on getting lunch- well brunch in town?” Sarah is met by a zoned-out Scott who is completely focused on the television. His eyes eventually flicker to her at the sound of her sighing. He groans before answering.

“But babe, I’m watching the game and I was out last night,” he all but whines. She scrutinizes the screen that he had already turned back to. “This is recorded.” She rebuts.

“Yeah but I’m watching it again, closely,” he offers up lamely, and that’s the end of it.

Sarah’s rather surprised that it didn’t end up with him patronizing her to the point where she was rushing out the door to prevent any aggressive remarks she had. Sarah’s not that person anymore, after enduring the acid trip that was the labyrinth Sarah completely turned her personality around, even forcing who she was a heart down.

The slapping of her beat up converse were the only thing keeping Sarah’s company as she trudged through town frankly hurt that she wasn’t even worth Scott’s time. Wasn’t he the one person who was meant to want to spend time with her?

The greenery lined coffee shop suddenly didn’t look so inviting to her, so she stalked off in the other direction in search of somewhere for her to just sit down. Labyrinth isn’t something she had thought of much lately, physically and emotionally drained from her home and work life so her viridescent eyes flit through the pages with hunger.

Her imaginative mind can’t help but drift back to her teenage self reciting the play. As she recites the lines, she can almost hear her teenager self echoing them back.

“Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here, to the castle beyond the goblin city.” The lines are muttered as to not draw attention to herself. Teenage Sarah would have reveled in the attention and taken it as an excuse to perform the monologue.

The last words of the monologue die in her mouth as she thinks to herself. You read through the damn play hundreds of times, how did you not know what was happening in the labyrinth? Stupid! She thinks to herself.

The only thing Sarah was grateful for about maturing was that she was at least smarter, she knew if she were dropped unceremoniously into the labyrinth at this age, she would conquer it.


	2. The Cons Of Having Divorced Parents

“I wish everyday could be like this.” Sarah collapses in a ball of yearning, yet contentment from the days events. Linda teeters in the foyer as she toes off her heels only to tiptoe across the cold tiles into the living room. Sarah is sprawled across the neatly stitched leather couch as Jeremy stands in the corner at the liquor cabinet pouring himself a glass.

“As much as I would love that,” her Mom trails off trying to think of a phrasing that won’t hurt her only daughters’ feelings.

“Your Father wouldn’t take too kindly to me stealing you away and dragging you across the globe.” Sarah would never know what her mother thought of her and her previous ‘mistake’ that occupied nearly a decade of her life.

“It’s not like they would care all too much.” She mutters.

“With that new baby they’re too busy with it’s screaming and whining.” She all but grumbles. Toby had been born less than four months ago but Robert thought it was best for Sarah to go spend some time with her Mom while he and Irene got acquainted with their newest addition to the family.

“Sarah, everything is going to even out eventually. Please just be there for your Dad because I can’t take care of him. You’re going to have to make some sacrifices for your family.”

Linda pivoted around thinking she had made some progress with Sarah, while the girl lay there unable to convey that she didn’t think the new baby and stepmother were her family.

Was it too much to wish for her old family back?

Sarah’s mother was a selfish woman who had divorced Sarah’s father purely out of her own interests. She saw something she wanted and disregarded the two of them in pursuit of Jeremy. Not even attempting to disguise her reasoning for the divorce, and not hiding her apathetic feelings for her daughter.

“Right, it’s been a long night. Sarah will you be gone in the morning?” She clarified with the younger girl. Sarah really wanted to stay with her Mom seeing as she never got to see her, but understood when she was overstaying her welcome, so she agreed.

Linda pivoted around and trekked up the wooden staircase that creaked on her way up, Sarah’s deep eyes following her every move.

Jeremy settled onto the couch next to her, the amber liquid in the glass sloshed around as he made himself comfortable. Sarah’s spine straightened like a thread stretching her out, as the awkward silence surrounded them. The two had never had a conversation longer than asking how work was, and they definitely didn’t have one without Linda there to be a buffer.

The television bathes the room in a blue glow as some infomercial plays with an obnoxious man, raising his voice as he begs for someone to dial the number on the screen. A few minuets are spent focusing on the screen, Sarah not wanting to offend Jeremy by leaving immediately.

The pipes creak in the old house as Linda turns the water on for her shower. For a couple that was living in the oh so glamorous Hollywood, there was nothing lavish about the decaying house the two had purchased. Maybe they would make their way up to riches and live in a beautiful penthouse, she decided.

Sarah had always been off put by Jeremy’s presence, he was a master at making a person feel watched despite the person knowing he was there, his hazy eyes were perpetually settled on Sarah, the teenager unaware of how sinister the world could truly be.

Jeremy turned up the volume on the screen as his hairy forearms slid around the back of the couch, essentially trapping Sarah in her spot as he leaned closer to her. His musky cologne invaded her senses, his thin lips grow a slight quirk, bordering a Cheshire cat smile.

Sarah’s ridged body inhaled shallow breathes for a few minutes as she sat in the tense atmosphere. She never was good with adults, preferring to escape in her daydreams with different creatures where the only one resembling an adult, treated her with respect and practically crumbled at her feet.

The man almost hulked over her, he grew cockier by the minuet as he felt the girl next to him tense up each time his chest puffed out. She was a carbon copy of her Mother, Jeremy couldn’t help but notice the slight differences; the smattering of freckles across her nose, thicker lashes and brows. Something her Mother had been envious of when she took in her daughters’ appearance earlier that morning.

The older man eyes her collar bones and the shadows on her neck that stem out of the button up she’s wearing, almost daring to explore the area. His trouser clad leg inched closer across the couch, but Sarah had grown hyper-aware of every movement he made.

She peeled her fatigued body of the couch hoping she was quick enough that she wouldn’t be told to sit back down.

“I’m tired, I think I’m gonna go to bed.” She scrambles out as she turns to make her exit. A mistake apparently because her wrist is trapped in his vice like grip. Jeremy’s body was slinking off the couch to stop her, it showed how desperate he truly was. That doesn’t register in Sarah’s mind, she’s stuck in the moment, brilliant eyes widened in fear and unable to speak.

Not a work is uttered between the two as he guides her back to her spot next to him and Sarah doesn’t say a work, too nervous yet confused with her current predicament. His paw of a hand rests against her knee, slowly moving up her leg to trace patterns against her thigh. She finds a fraction of her voice in there, a mix of ‘I’s and ‘What?’ is stammered out before the domineering presence shushes her.

Her widened eyes grow to convey panic when his hands finally rest of the waist and small of her back, stubbly face forcing himself into the hollow of her neck to get the whiff he was so desperate for.

The creaking of the staircase signals Linda making her way down after her shower. Sarah takes this distraction to slip out of his hold, she still can’t breathe she felt like his meaty hands still had her captive.

There’s an unspoken agreement that neither will say a word, but for two different reasons. She scrambles up the stairs past her Mother, offering a weak ‘goodnight’ before retiring to the guest room for the night.

Sarah knows she can’t tell her Mom what happened if she wants to keep her in her life, she didn’t want to cause trouble between another couple, to her, her parents had split because it had been too much for her Mother to upkeep her lavish and ever changing lifestyle with a family at home. Besides she wasn’t sure she would even be believed, hearing stories from girls at school.

It was decided she would keep that to herself and make it her mission to keep Jeremy at arm’s length.

Sarah slipped out of the distressing memory as she stared at the screen behind the coffee table that resembled the blue glow that had bathed the room when Jeremy had made his intentions clear. She can’t help but stare at the man sitting next to her that was completely engrossed on the programme playing. The similarities were there; the bearded mouth, hairy body and definitely overbearing to someone of her height. Sarah knew Scott could never do something that sinister he was too stupid and too absorbed with his own needs, he would never be intentionally violent or aggressive. The optimistic part of her believed this but that rational part of her knew that almost every man in her life had disappointed her one way or another. But surely their everyday exchanges would be at the height of his disappointment, there was no way he could ruin their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written purely out of procrastination because I have a health SAC tomorrow that I have not studied for. Let's hope this was a good use of time.


End file.
